earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline/Early Modern Period
Early Modern Period * 1531: Menodora allies herself with Francisco Pizarro (Vandal Savage) to take down Sapa Inca. Menodora strangles her son and tells him the truth. * 1540: Victor Frankenstein is born. * 1541: ** June 26th: Francisca is born. Twenty soldiers tries to kill Francisco and Menodora escapes with their child. ** Menodora and Francisca return to Themyscira and starts living on the Island of Reform. * Arnus of Terminia escapes his planet and puts himself into stasis. * 1551: Shoji Washida is born. * 1553: Mary Worth allies herself with Queen Mary Tudor. Both Marys start hunting and burning witches. They both are named Bloody Mary. * 1558: Queen Mary dies. Mary Worth is imprisoned and executed. * 1570, December 29th: Mary Seward is born. * 1571: Shoji's father, Makoto Washida, gives Shoji the Amulet of Summer Storms after being mortally wounded during the Siege of Mount Hiei. * 1575: Obediah Bleak is possessed by Klarion. Destruction of Roanoke. Kol and Thal's hosts are killed. * 1582: Susano-o tasks Shoji with protecting the Shinto worship. He kills Mitsuhide (Nobunaga's killer). * Mary Seward becomes a chamber maid * 1585: Andrew Bennett starts fighting in the Anglo-Spanish War. * 1587: ** Mary Seward discovers all her letters were intercepted by Robert Bennett. When she's in a tavern she's approached by Richard Rallstone. He tells her to leave the window open. ** Robert Bennett dies, killed by Rallstone. ** Andrew Bennett comes back to Fawny Rig. He's attacked by Rallstone who turns him into a vampire. Andrew drinks blood from three rats and a dog. ** Mary Seward finds Andrew in the scullery. She cleans him and gets rid of the evidence. * 1591: Francisca, now Scandal, is allowed to see her mother when she becomes her guard. * 1593: ** Richard Rallstone comes back to Fawny Rig. Andrew Bennett rejects his master's agenda. ** Rallstone convinces Mary Seward Andrew can turn her into a vampire and become eternal lovers. She slits her wrists and Andrew is forced to trun her. ** Andrew and Mary join Abyssia. * Erzulie Fréda grews in power in the Kingdom of Dahomey, and later in the Carribean with the establishment of the slave trade. * Sometime in the seventeenth century: ** Mallt-y-Nos settles with a husband. ** Mallt-y-Nos' husband disappears. Mallt-y-Nos starts searching for him. ** Nahaal gives birth to Sebastian Blood. ** Sebastian Blood creates the Church of Blood. * Fire-That-Burns-Black is born. * Bruno Mannheim teaches Elizabeth Bathory methods of torture. * 1614: Elizabeth Bathory is tried and executed. * Barbatos comes to Earth. * 1625: Mazikeen causes some evil in Khandaq. * 1627: ** Fabletown is established in New Amsterdam (later renamed into New York). ** Fire-That-Burns-Black is exiled from the tribe when he refuses to stop worshiping Barbatos. ** The Infinite Ones fail to stop the Miagani massacre. Fire-That-Burns-Black leads Captain Jon Logerquist to destroy the Miagani tribe. Only one chieftess manages to escape thanks to help of Despair of the Endless. ** Barbatos is sealed. ** December 31st: *** The Society is formed. A Brownstone is built on top of the seal. *** The Forefathers of the Society consist of Eric Strauss (Nabu), his wife Linda Strauss, Thomas Larson (Kol), Violet Parris (Thal), Taylor Pike (Aztar), Henry Heywood I, Horatio Dodds, and Vicomte Jean-Simon Giscard D'Arion. * The City of Gotham is built around the seal of Barbatos. * 1630's: ** December 23rd: Regina Hayden is born. * Regina Hayden discovers her powers during one of her father's beatings. She kills him and runs away. * Regina enlists to a ship as Jack Delahaye. * Regina is discovered to a woman on board the ship. Charles Halstead starts to take care of her. * Regina Hayden kills Charles Halstead during a dispute over the Mask of Hera. She uses this mask to increase her powers and become a pirate. She's known as Jacquotte Delahaye and Red. * Regina fakes her own death and starts to live as Roger Hayden. * Regina returns to piracy as Back-from-the-Dead-Red * Regina seduces a pirate known as Blackbeard and starts to probe his mind for secrets about his immortality. * 1650: '''Matilda Knight (Mallt-y-Nos) becomes an exorcist and supernatural hunter. * '''1659: ** December 21st: Daniel Heywood joins the Society. * 1663: ** December 21st: Josiah Dodds joins the Society. * 1666: ** June 6th: The Cadre of the Immortal is created. * 1690: Bloody Mary resurects in America. * 1692: Klarion causes the Salem Witch Trials with Bloody Mary's help. * 1695: ** Talia al Ghul is born. ** Nabu catches Klarion in Salem. A tower is constructed over an entropic rift caused by Klarion. Bloody Mary is burned by Dr. Fate. * 1700's: ** Jack (Papa Midnite) and his sister Luna are born. ** Jack and Luna use a white landlord in New York as a puppet. After scamming a slave named Cuffee he's forced to kill his sister and is cursed with immortality. Cuffee sends Jack to West Indies. ** Nyssa al Ghul is born. ** Talia is given the honor of using the Lazarus Pit. ** A pooka commits a transgression. King Auberon wants to execute it, but Mamaragan the Wizard asks for it. Pooka becomes a will-o'-wisp and the Wizard's servant. ** Lucien becomes Dream's Librarian and Stewart of the ghost Castle. * 1703: ** December 21st: Henry Heywood II joins the Society. * Victor Frankenstein becomes obsessed with life and death after death of his parents. * 1707: ** March 11th: Victor Frankenstein creates his monster. Victor then runs away and Adam wanders the world. * 1712: ** Adam Frankenstein asks Victor to create a companion for him. ** April 3rd: Victor Frankenstein creates a bride for Adam. * 1717: ** December 21st: Simon Dodds joins the Society. * 1718, November 22nd: Lieutenant Robert Maynard tries to kill Blackbeard (Vandal Savage) but fails. * Nyssa Raatko tracks down her father. * Nyssa is given the honor of using the Lazarus Pit. * 1755: ** February 25th: J'onn J'onzz is born. * 1757: ** December 21st: Henry Dodds joins the Society. * 1761: ** December 21st: Simon Heywood joins the Society. * 1775: Ystina starts to fight in the American Revolutionary War as Justin Simms. * 1777: ** Menodora returns to her duties as priestess of Apollo. Scandal furthers her warrior training. ** December 21st: Elizabeth Lawrence joins the Society. * 1783: ** Ystina travels to England. She falls in love with an aristocrat. When the affair is discovered the lady is stripped of her titles and joins Ystina in her adventures. ** Adam and Eve Frankenstein ask Victor for a child. Victor is horified. He lures Eve into his lab amd kills her. ** Adam searches for Eve. He encounter's Victor's wife Elizabeth. and frightens her. * 1789: French Revolution erupts (influenced by Ra's al Ghul). * League of Assassins beins expansion into Americas. Ra's al Ghul has a romance with pirate Regina Hayden. * 1793: ** December 21st: Henry Heywood III and Maxwell Dodds join the Society. * 1800's: '''Despero is born. * Dream of the Endless goes to a party hosted by Erzulie Fréda. He offers her a mansion and access to worship in exchange for her stories. Erzulie becomes the hostess of the House of Whispers. * '''1801: The demon Abaddon disappears. According to rumors he establishes his own Hell. * 1804: ** January 9th: Jay Garrick is born. ** July 16th: Alan Scott is born. * 1812: War of 1812. * 1815: Due his mother's death and father's disappearance, Jay Garrick moves to Europe. * Jay Garrick travels to Greece. While exploring mountains he twists his ankle. Someone helps him and gives him a helmet full of fruit. Jay puts on the helmet and gains powers of superspeed. He discovers his father is Hermes. Jay decides to become a hero. * 1816: ** Adam Frankenstein finds dismembered Eve in Victor's lab. A fight breaks out and Elizabeth is killed by Victor by accident. Victor sets the lab on fire and Adam burns in it. ** Victor Frankenstein runs away into the Dreaming. He sells his lifestory to Lucien the Librarian for a room in the Ghost Castle. Mary Shelley later receives that story. * 1817, December 2nd: Fort Plymouth is established by Colonel Jebediah Star. * 1818: '''Publication of Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein". Victor Frankenstein enters our world and Adam Frankenstein resurects. Adam ventures into our world and searches for Victor. * Ra's al Ghul hires people to recharge Lazarus Pits. Among them are Victor Frankenstein and Regina Hayden. Victor and Regina fall in love. * Ra's al Ghul withdraws from South America and ends his romance with Regina Hayden. * Alan Scott joins army. * Alan Scott leaves army as a captain and starts working as a railroad engineer. * '''1827: Mary Worth resurects. She falls in love with a lawman called James Saunders. * Chang cuts off Jong Li's hand and takes his ring. Starheart is taken by two sisters * 1830: Alan Scott moves to China to work on a railroad. He meets a man named Sam Zhao. * 1833: ** Alan and Sam are kidnapped by Chang and held for ransom. Chang executes Sam in from of Alan. Alan kills Chang. The ring chooses Alan. ** Alan Scott quits his work and searches for answers. ** Alan Scott discovers tomb of Yulan Gur and Jong Li. Jong Li tells him about Starheart. Jong Li dies and Alan Scott cremates his body. ** Alan Scott finds the two sisters known as the Rose and Thorn of Canton. They give him the Starheart, but they warn him he will owe them a favor. * 1838: ** November 1st: Jonah Hex is born. ** December 21st: L. Walter Travis, Jay Garrick, Alan Scott, Charlotte Heywood and Norman Dodds join the Society. * 1839: ** September 22nd: Augustus Freeman is born. * Kol becomes Hannibal “The Nighthawk” Hawkes and Thal becomes Katherine “Cinnamon” Manser. * 1840: ** J'onn J'onzz is tasked with chronicling life on Earth. He assumes the identity of John Tane. ** July 23rd: Kilowog is chosen by the communal mind to mate with Branwilla. * 1841: ** December 12th: Greg Saunders is born. * 1843: ** March 1st: Mabel Blight is born. * 1847, August 8th: Jim Craddock is born. * 1851: Jonah Hex's father sells him into slavery with the Apache tribe. * Jonah Hex saves tribesmen from a puma. Chief Inukchuk takes him as his son. * Jonah develops a rivalry with Noh-Tante over White Fawn. * One year later during a manhood rite Noh-Tante wounds Jonah and leaves him to die. He's saved by a cavalry patrol. * Noh-Tante marries White Fawn. * 1855: When the calvalrymen tried to kill two Kiowa children Jonah prevents them, but he's shot and left for dead for the second time. He manages to find his way to Central City. Jonah Hex becomes a stable boy. * 1856: Malcolm al Ghul is born. * Nyssa al Ghul locks Gaspar in a dungeon. * Greg Saunders becomes the Prairie Troubadour. * 1857: ** Mabel Blight and her mother join a caravan of settlers. ** Yon Kohl becomes Deputy Marshal John Colt. * 1859: ** Despair of the Endless drives a man call Joshua Norton into ruin and suicide. She challenges Dream to save him. Dream and Delirium give Joshua a dream of being Emperor of the United States. ** Jim Craddock's mother dies on pneumonia and he's kicked out of his home. He starts living as a street urchin. * 1860: ** With the establishment of the continental railroad system, Fort Plymouth develops into a thriving lumber town. But soon after, in the wake of deforestation, Fort Plymouth grows into a cattle town with large ranches, slaughterhouses, and stockyards. ** Mabel Blight's mother dies. Mabel becomes a teacher in Blue Valley. ** Jim Craddock's meets two fortune telling sisters. They tell him he will be hanged by a king. Fearing it will be the king of England Jim moves to USA. ** Jim Craddock becomes a thief, pickpocket and conman. * 1861: ** Jonah Hex joins the Confederate Army. ** April 12th: Start of the American Civil War. ** Augustus Freeman joins the Union Army. * Augustus Freeman is hit by a cannon ball during one of the battles and walks away unharmed. * Jonah Hex realises he's on the wrong side of history and surrenders at Fort Charlotte. Hex refuses to tell the location of his men. They are found anyway and executed. Jonah spends the rest of the war in prison. * 1865: ** May 9th: End of the American Civil War. ** Jim Craddock starts using the "wealthy gentleman" con. ** Jonah Hex is released from prison. He finds the Apache tribe. When Inukchuk asks Noh-Tante what happened Noh-Tante kills him. A fight breaks out where Noh-Tante scars Jonah and kills White Fawn when she shoots him. Jonah scalps Noh-Tante. * 1866: Jonah Hex becomes a bounty hunter. * Greg Saunders confronts sheriff Dan Matthews and blames him for the anarchy in River Rock. A posse of Greg, his father Jim and several other deputies takes Matthews down, but Jim dies. * Greg Saunders and Walter Travis bring peace to River Rock. * Mary Worth travels to Fabletown. * 1867: ** Cordelia Matheson (Kenesha) meets Yon Kohl and Mabel Blight. They form a team and a love triangle. ** The Rough Bunch starts to fight injustice in the Wild West. Among them are The Nighthawk, Cinnamon, Jeanne Walker, Bartholomew Lash, John Tane, Lazarus Lane, The Kent Brothers: Nathaniel and Jebediah, Jim Sawyer, Bill Polk, Matt Savage and his son Brian, the Prairie Troubadour, Jimmy Leong, Ohiyesa, Richard Carter, Strong Bow and Jonah Hex. * 1869: Mabel Blight is shot on an adventure. Cordelia uses a gadget to turn Mabel into a human-Kheran hybrid. Mabel gains the ability to resurrect. * 1875, December 21st: Jonah Hex, Greg Saunders, Richard Carter, Henry Heywood IV, H. David Dodds and one other person join the Society. * 1871: Gaspar has a chance to be released from the dungeon if he defeats his son. Malcolm kills his father and names himself Merlyn. * 1875: ** Jim Craddock is caught by bounty hunter Jonah Hex. When the man who hired Jonah turns on him, Jim saves Jonah from men on his employ. Jim and Jonah become friends. ** Jim Craddock joins the Rough Bunch. * 1880: ** January 1st: Ted Grant is born. ** Joshua Norton dies and enters Dream's domain. ** Desire joins Desire in interfering Dream's plans. * Nyssa al Ghul drowns herself in a Lazarus Pit and has a vision of the future. Ra's al Ghul forbids her the usage of the pits. * 1884: ** November: Jeanne Walker romances a bandit leader so she can infiltrate the gang and eliminate it. She becomes pregnant. ** Madame .44 kills the gang leader in defense of John Tane. When she realizes she's pregnant John decides to marry her. * 1885: ** July 2nd: Rebecca Tane is born. * 1888: ** August 31st: Vandal Savage kills Mary Ann Nichols (start of Jack the Ripper's killing spree). ** September 8th: Vandal Savage kills Annie Chapman. ** September 30th: Vandal Savage kills Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes. ** November 9th: Vandal Savage kills Mary Jane Kelly (end of the killing spree). * 1891: Malcolm Merlyn helps his mother gain access to the Lazarus Pit. Nyssa drowns herself. Her hair turns white and she becomes uncommunicative. Malcolm is exiled. * 1893: ** Ted Grant starts working at the docks. ** November 8th: Warren Griffith is born. ** November 11th: Branwilla dies. * 1894: ** January 3rd: Kilowog asks the communal mind to allow him to become a Green Lantern. ** January 5th: The mind declines Kilowog's request. ** March 13th: Kilowog, depsite the communal mind's decision, leaves Bolovax Vik. ** May 9th: Kilowog arrives on Oa. ** May 12th: Kilowog receives his ring. * 1895: ** Monitor tries to break out, but he's stopped by a Muse. The muse manages to get out of the Monitor's prison, but she's captured by the Cadre of the Immortal. ** John Tane has a dream of coming evil. ** John, Jeanne and Rebecca Tane, Greg Saunders, Jonah Hex, and Richard Carter find the Under-Monitor being prepared to be sacrificed by the Cadre of the Immortal. Psycho Pirate stabs Rebecca with her "psiminar". Muse and Rebecca bond together. ** John Tane disappears. The rest of the group goes to search the Monitor. * 1896: ** March 11th: Ted Grant beats a fighter in a brawl. This gives Henry Grant a idea. ** March 22nd: Ted grant has his first amateur fight. ** June 7th: Ted becomes a professional pugilist ** The cowboy group finds the Monitor and disappears after he recruits them into his Wild Hunt. Rebecca changes her name to Jonni Thunder and Muse chooses her name as Yz the Thunderbolt. * 1897: ** August 3rd: Following a Great Fire in Fort Plymouth it is renamed "Star City" after its founder. * 1899: ** Jim Craddock and Cinammon Manser become stranded from the rest of the group. ** Hannibal Hawkes hangs Jim Craddock. Jim turns into a ghost. ** December 31st: Richard, Rose, Anton, Tony and several other children are born and kidnapped by the Cult of the Cold Flame. ---- ← Middle Ages | Early Modern Period | 20th Century → Category:Earth-27 Lore